Resist Temptation
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: CRACK!FIC and COMPLETELY AU. Finn and Puck find an enchanted castle... whose master is a badass G!P Quinn with a Harem. Non-graphic rape and minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

**No, I wasn't high nor drunk nor did I masturbate to this... I actually saw it in a dream. It's just a test to my, and therefore your, levels of perversion. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"I think we're close, dude. The map said somewhere over here was the supposed haunted castle." Says a Mohawked man to his companion.

"Well, it better be real close, man, I don't think I can walk any further than that crooked tree up ahead." Replies the other, a gargantuan beast of a man that towers over his Mohawked friend.

"Finn, I told you _months_ before starting this trip that you needed to get in shape because it was going to take a lot of physical endurance to get to our destination. I called you every week for the past half year to check that you were working out and you said that you were but if that had been true, you wouldn't be having this problem." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman reprimands his best friend, Finn Hudson.

Finn and Puck are best friends since high school, where they ruled over the student population of William McKinley High School of Lima, Ohio, beside their respective girlfriends, the Head Cheerleader and the second-in-command.

They didn't want to keep going to school so they decided to try and prove wrong (or right) some of the biggest myths around the world.

Which is what they're doing now.

About a year and a half ago, they heard about a mysterious castle in one of the Northern European countries where some real weird shit goes down.

The people that lived in those areas and that passed the ominous edification swear that they heard moaning and groaning, grunting and growling and howling, the kind most people swear to be from anguished souls that are stuck in the mortal realm.

But these sounds are different.

They can be heard throughout the day, and they never vary: it's always a woman's voice screaming her lungs out.

It initially doesn't catch the two men's attention until they come to a very interesting, if not a little far fetched, version of the story that appeals to their inner desires as men.

A man that claims to have been inside the dark castle went to meet with them and told them of his time inside the castle. He was unshaven, his long white beard looked brown from the dirt it had accumulated; his clothes were tattered and there were random, discolored patches sewn into his shirt and pants. But his eyes, those ice blue pools shone with hidden knowledge and so, Puck and Finn decided to give him a chance.

He says he got lost during what was supposed to be a quick walk around the snow-blanketed woods. He tried to get back to his home but the roads were confusing, snow was falling harder now and night had started to fall, the sun quickly setting over the horizon. He decided to keep going straight, maybe he could find a road that could lead him to either his house or the closest town. He didn't find anything after having walked for a little over two hours and he was beginning to feel the weariness of the sudden hike as his stomach growled loudly and the cold started to seep into his bones. He looked around and saw a treeless path that he chose to follow, maybe it would lead him to a place where he could rest, get warm and eat something to replenish his strength. He came up to a tall wrought iron gate, on which he knocked firmly. waiting for someone to come to the gate, he knocked again, louder this time and the gate swung inwards, almost inviting him to enter. The man stepped inside and followed the cleared path the gate started, turning around in fright when the gate swung closed. The snow crunched under his boots, his legs too numb and tired to do more than lift and drop mechanically. He describes how he reached a clearing where a huge castle stood. The building was made of white stones, with tall stained glass windows and threatening white gargoyles watching from every battlement and corner; there was light inside so he rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. This one was opened by a beautiful woman in a maid's uniform whom welcomed him inside and took his coat and scarf. He stepped further inside and his eyes drank in the expensive paintings and artifacts that furnished the magnificent castle. A hand tugging on his arm had him walking after the maid who had welcomed him, and she led him to a sitting room where a roaring fire received him with warmth. He knelt in front of the fire and placed his palms facing it, feeling how the flames blazed through him and warmed him to the core. His clothes, which had been soaked through by the falling snow, started to dry in front of the blazing hearth. The woman that had opened the door for him called his attention again and pulled him behind her into the dining room, a great splendid room with another, bigger hearth and a long polished oak dining table. He sat on the end closer to him, but, as soon as he did, from a room to his left started coming out dozens upon dozens of nude beauties that paraded about the whole inner perimeter of dining room. His eyes couldn't believe it; here he was, a lonely man that had no woman to love and no family left, surrounded by the most exquisite females he had ever laid eyes upon. One of them, a beautiful petite brunette, approached him after all the other girls had stopped walking, and the rest of the girls moved to close the ellipse again. This brunette lifted herself onto the table and, facing him, opened up her tantalizingly long legs, giving him a perfect view of her beautifully pink pussy. His desires as a man pushed him to run his fingers over that smooth bronzed skin, to press his lips against the puckering dusky nipples, to bury himself inside that inviting cavern. But he had refrained. He dropped his head and not long after, he felt the woman leave the table, her place being taken by a steaming bowl of vegetable soup. He dug in ravenously, his stomach growling raucously at the mouthwatering aroma. Having finished the broth, the plate was replaced by a hearty dish of baby back ribs with mashed potatoes and carrots and a thick, juicy slice of honey smoked ham with steamed broccoli, lettuce and cucumbers, accompanied by a goblet of white wine. He ate all the food that was served to him and then the maid showed him to a room, with a big soft bed and down-filled pillows. He got under the covers and was instantly asleep. The next day, he got served breakfast: a thick carrot cream with lamb chops and white rice, and he was poured a sweet herbal tea to drink with breakfast. His energies replenished after a full night of rest and food in his belly, he stood up to leave but the maid stopped him before he could go any further. She handed him a note. In it, written in smooth and wavy calligraphy, said: _I thank you for your respect and courtesy towards my harem last night, I will not forget this. From now on, your life will be filled with happiness and good fortune. My sincerest thank yous and farewells, QF._ The man took the note and placed it in his coat pocket, thanking the maid and leaving the castle. And sure enough, from that day on, his life was more cheerful, his wealth not increasing too much but just enough so that he didn't have to worry about food or clothes or any expense of the sort.

All the while he told his tale, Puck and Finn listened, not believing a word he said after he told them he went into the castle.

They still chose to figure out the truth, so here they are now.

"Look, man. We're close, we can't give up yet." Puck says to his friend, trying to cheer him up and convince him to keep going.

Finn just sighs, defeated, and walks over to his friend, looking over his shoulder at the map of the region. "Look," he points, "this is that crooked tree over there." He signals a dying maple that hung close to the snowy roads. "And if that one's the tree, then it means we're real close to this whorehouse of a castle." Finn smiles and the two pick up their pace.

Some odd hours later, they have walked in circles and still haven't found it. Now it's dark out, the only light they have the one coming from the silvery moon so they can't see the map.

They keep on walking and suddenly they come up to the wrought iron gate the old man had told them about. Without knocking, they push the gate and go inside, jogging down the path and coming up to the majestic white castle.

They smirk at each other, thinking 'JACKPOT!' They move up to the wooden door and forcefully, desperately knock on it. A beautiful girl in a maid's uniform opens it up with a smile and they barge inside without waiting to be invited in. They shrug off their coats and scarves, throwing them on the maid, who receives a rude slap on the ass from Finn.

"Dude, this place rocks. Look at all the priceless shit this man has got here. He must be filthy rich." Puck comments as he goes to the fireplace, where he sees a silver plate with a glass bottle half full with an amber liquid and some glasses. He grabs two tumblers and hands one to Finn, then he takes the bottle and opens it, pouring generous amounts of the alcohol on both glasses.

"Cheers," Puck raises his glass, "to have proven another myth right. And to have found this place full of hot naked babes." Finn clinks his glass against Puck's, calling out 'cheers!' They both down their shots and Puck pours another one, clinking those together as well before downing them.

They leave the bottle and the tumblers on a nearby table and go take a look at the castle.

Soon, they find themselves in the dining room and they smile at each other, the stirring in their pants a premonition of what was to come.

They sit at the table and, as the old man said, the girls started filing out.

Hastily, Puck undoes his pants and pulls them down, grabbing hold of his throbbing shaft. Finn, though, just massages himself through the rough fabric of his trousers.

A gorgeous petite brunette saunters over to them and they both feel their hard members twitch at the sight of this Goddess. She quietly jumps onto the table and spreads her legs open and Puck doesn't need more of an invitation; he dives in, his tongue licking and bullying the tiny bundle of nerves while Finn gets onto the table and pushes the girl down onto her back, his pants finally undone, pulling out his erection and waving it in the girl's face.

Neither notice the wide eyes and slack jaw that this girl sports.

Finn rubs the head of his way below average cock on the girl's plump lips, easily parting them and sheathing himself inside there with a groan.

The girl moves to the side, spitting Finn out of her mouth and pushes Puck away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She's angry and surprised at their audacity.

"Well, baby, when a woman opens up her legs in front of me, I ain't turning that pussy down." Puck smirks lecherously. "We heard about this castle and we thought, 'the opportunity to fuck countless hot girls, get served food and drink and have a place to rest. We can't pass that up.' It's like a hotel and a whorehouse rolled into one, but we don't have to pay for anything. So shut up and let us get back to work." He says, grabbing the girl by her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the table.

Puck sees Finn stroking himself and sneers. "Bro, please tell me you're just starting to get hard. Please tell me you're not three inches!" He full out laughs and Finn scowls.

"I'm not planning on actually fucking her. I'm thinking about jacking off and coming in her mouth or her pussy."

"No! You can't do that! The King-Queen will not like it!" The girl shouts.

"The fuck do you mean we can't? And who the hell is the King-Queen? The hell is that?" Puck jeers, his hand slowly pulling on himself.

"The King-Queen is the one that owns this castle and its surrounding lands. The one that opened their doors to you tonight and gave you a roof to shelter yourself against the weather. Yet you repay them by doing this? By fucking their concubines and impregnating them?"

"Impregnating them?"

"Yes, all of us are their concubines. And all of us have been altered to always be ovulating, so that when our beloved King-Queen decides to make love with us, we'll come out gravid. Then we either give the babies up for adoption, since some couples in the surrounding towns can't conceive, or we keep them and they grow here to later go out into the world." She quickly explains.

Puck and Finn exchange a look before the mountain man grabs the girls by her arms and pulls her back down, straddling her head and shoving his cock into her warm mouth against her wishes.

Puck rubs his member a little bit more to then line himself with the girl's pink opening. He pushes in and groans at the tight wetness that surrounds and grips him firmly. He starts thrusting and harshly grits out. "If your King-Queen person fucks you then you shouldn't be as tight as you are, unless that fucker doesn't have a lot to work with." He keeps pushing and smirks when he sees the girl's face under Finn's crotch, the tiny dick between those plump lips.

The tall man pulls out his member only to replace it with his equally small nuts, dropping his ballsack inside the girl's mouth unannounced. "Yeah, baby, suck them. Oh, fuck. Yeah, I like that, baby." He moans as the woman's tongue tries to dislodge the ballsack with her tongue.

Puck grabs a rough hold of the girl's hips and starts pounding into her, his climax nearing with every passing thrust. Finn pulls his nuts out of the woman's mouth and starts tugging on his dick, feeling himself close to orgasm as well.

"Please, don't come inside of me! I don't give a fuck about you raping me, but please don't come inside me!" She starts yelling at Puck, who only smirks and thrusts harshly into her one last time, releasing rope after rope of thick seed. Finn also cums, tiny white drops falling onto the unsuspecting girl's face and open mouth.

The brunette is now crying, for several reasons: 1) she'll probably get pregnant from this stranger which means her immediate demise from the King-Queen's Harem, 2) she got her Aphrodisiac virginity taken away by some dolt that doesn't know how to respect a woman's wishes and 3) she has cum on her face, the humiliation that is brought by having cum on her face making her cry in anger instead of anguish.

"You don't know what you've just done!" She whispers.

"Like hell we don't! We just banged a fucking sex Goddess, I just came inside of her, and, with the rest of these hotties, we're planning on having a hot orgy in the room that you give out to us. If we bred you, then we'll breed all the other babes in this place. I ain't turning down a chance to fuck all this hot and wanting pussy... or ass." Puck is semi-hard just with the thought of the orgy.

"You don't understand, you pair of imbeciles! You're going to die!" She tells them, and she gets a sick sort of satisfaction when she sees their faces morph from ones of pleasure to ones of fear. "When the King-Queen finds out what you've done, there'll be no power on this realm or any other that can save you. They will kill you!"

"I ain't afraid of no one that can't show their face when answering a door." Puck states, his fear giving way to anger.

"You don't get it, do you? The whole purpose of this is to see if anyone that comes into the castle can resist temptation. The temptations of greed, alcohol and sex to be more exact; and you two have managed to fall to all of those temptations." She notices how her companions have started to kiss and touch one another, a result of the King-Queen's strong pheromones.. "She's coming. You guys are done for."

"Who's coming?"

"The King-Queen."

"You said 'she'."

"That's because she's a she."

"I thought it was a 'he'. What's up with the King part then?"

"You'll see before you die."

Almost as if on cue, two lightning bolts swiftly cross the dining room and hit the two men on the chest, sending them both sprawling to the floor in fits.

In walks a tall, beautiful blonde woman, her pale skin creamy and smooth, her hazel eyes currently full of hatred and disgust. But what caught the two men's attention was the erect phallus standing proudly from between her legs. Puck inwardly groans: she's way bigger than him.

"You have defiled the sanctity of my castle; you will be punished." Her voice is velvet over steel, sweet to the ear but promising a painful ending for both Puck and Finn.

Another couple of lightning bolts shoot out from the woman's hands and hit them in the chest again, this time ensuing uncontrollable muscle spasms. She keeps on striking them with lightning until they fry to a crisp, literally.

She slowly makes her way to the brunette on the table and places a hand on her shoulder. "Get rid of them." She barks at the rest of the girls, still keeping the tiny brunette on the table.

They do as they're ordered and take the dead men away.

The regal blonde then turns to the brunette, who's now painfully aroused after seeing the beautiful intersex woman deal with those two bastards.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" The hazel-hued woman asks softly.

"I am now. Quinn... they... he..." Rachel starts to stutter when she remembers that she may be carrying the horrible man's spawn, but Quinn seems to understand.

"He came inside of you." Although it's not a question, the brunette still nods. "Do you want me to get rid of his seed?" Again, Rachel nods.

Slowly, gently, Quinn lays Rachel down on the table and thrusts inside of her tight channel. Almost immediately, the tiny brunette feels hot, thick ropes of cum shooting inside of her pussy and she moans at the slight burning sensation, the result of Quinn's sperm quickly taking over and getting rid of Puck's semen.

Quinn kisses Rachel's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks to finally plant a loving kiss onto plump lips. Their tongues quickly start to fight for dominance until Rachel gave way, then the two strong muscles just slip and slide sensuously over each other, drawing breathy moans and whimpers from the two women.

Rachel's hips begin to push up against Quinn's, coaxing the turgid member deeper inside of her. The blonde gets the hint and starts to thrust powerfully inside the woman underneath her. Their hips meet with every thrust, their bodies coated in a light film of sweat as Quinn's ballsack thuds dully against Rachel's shapely ass.

"Mmm, I'm not going to last much longer. Quinn... oh fuck, yes! Quinn..." Rachel mewls with each strong push from the King-Queen's big cock. The blonde takes one of Rachel's breast in her hand, kneading the flesh and tweaking the nipple with her fingers while her mouth latches onto the other soft mound, suckling on the pebbled bud.

Since Quinn has already shot a load of cum into Rachel and the brunette's body is quick to receive the seed and start the pregnancy process, some symptoms are beginning to show themselves within minutes, like lactating.

Quinn's tongue laps up the small droplets of breast milk, like a little lion cub feeding from its mother. Rachel's tiny hands bury themselves in a wild mane of soft blonde locks, fingers grasping the golden threads tightly as the blonde suckles on her nipple. "Yeah, Quinn! Oh, God, fuck yes!" Her orgasm crashes into her without any sort of warning and her body convulses with the sweeping wave of pleasure that overtakes it.

The blonde pulls away from the girl's chest, tiny drops of milk running from her lips and down her chin as her hips start pounding into the girl below her, sending her into a second orgasm almost immediately.

"Quinn! Jesus Christ! Fuck!" The brunette screams as the woman above her quickly and mercilessly tears into her pussy with that beautiful cock of hers.

With one last push, Quinn's body tenses and she's releasing thick strips of semen inside of Rachel's wanting channel. She gasps as the pleasure skyrockets and she holds onto the base of her cock to try and stop the cum flow, but only manages to briefly cut it before it resumes once she's pulled out of Rachel, coating the smooth bronzed skin of the girl's stomach and navel with fat droplets of seed.

Sitting up, the brunette pulls on the blonde's neck and fuses their lips together hungrily, the passion and lust palpable inside the room.

Breaking the ardent liplock, Rachel mutters, "I hope you left enough milk for your children to feed on, my King."

Quinn grins and pecks the other woman lovingly on the lips. "And even if I didn't, Brittany, Santana and Sugar are still lactating from their last pregnancies. They can feed the babies if it were to come to that. Now... I heard about an orgy in a room. I think mine is big enough to hold all of us comfortably. What do you think?" She grins sexily.

Rachel bites her lip and nods. "That sounds great."

"Great. Lets' get started." Quinn picks her up bridal style and carries her to the master bedroom, the rest of the girls following them.

* * *

**As I said, my perversion levels are at an all time high. Tell me if you liked it (I hope you did).**


	2. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**People told me to write the orgy chapter so I got this... I'm warning you now, I don't know if many of you are easily aroused by things you read but this got me ****_seriously_**** horny. I wish I had a dick right now so I could just tug on it and release the tension...**

**Not the kind of orgy I was thinking about, but it works for me nonetheless. If you guys want an alternate orgy chapter with everyone participating, I can write that... or I'll try to :)**

**If none of you caught it, your jaws will drop open at the very end. Happy hunting, guys :D**

**Some background story and then SEX!**

**Enjoy :) and rub one out if you need it... I know I do...**

* * *

As she waits for Rachel to return from the bathroom and for the rest of her Harem to gather in her chamber, Quinn sits at the head of her bed, her legs spread and her cock at full attention.

While she waits, the blonde King-Queen thinks of how she got here. Her gaze drops as she starts to remember the painful way she had ended up at that castle.

_Quinn ran away through the snow banks, her bare feet hurting from the cold and her tattered clothing failing at protecting her malnourished body from the biting wind._

_In the distance, she could hear a man's voice. "You can run, you little abomination, but you'll not survive. Either we will find you and you'll die by our hand or the unforgiving weather will take care of you." The terrified blonde heard the nearby snap of a twig and took off at a run._

_"I didn't do anything! Why are you chasing me? I didn't do anything." She yelled at her pursuers._

_"This way, folks!" Her eyes widened and she kept going, tripping over snow hidden roots and rabbit holes. "The hell you didn't do anything! You molested my daughter, you sick bastard! Do you really expect me to believe you over my own flesh and blood? I'm going to find you and when I do, I will cut off that thing hanging between your legs and then I'm going to cut you up in little pieces and feed you to my dogs!"_

_Quinn gulped and climbed over the quickly forming snow banks, hissing when she felt a sharp rock digging into her shin and slicing it open. She pushed herself through the pain and kept on going, not wanting to face the lies she was accused of._

_She didn't see where she was going and tripped over a large ice boulder, falling face first into a frozen rose bush. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she felt the icy thorns puncture deep into her flesh. Quinn picked herself up and kept running, hearing the voices of her pursuers gaining ground._

_This wouldn't have happened had her parents not thrown her out when her morning wood became an everyday occurrence. "Away with you, freak of nature." Her father had said when she went into the kitchen sporting a tent in her pants. "We don't need Satan's work to tarnish our God-fearing and worshipping family." And they had thrown her out with nothing but the clothes on her back._

_They hadn't said anything before, when Quinn could easily hide it from the world by the mere fact that her hormones weren't acting up as they did when she hit puberty. Her family could at least pretend it wasn't there, that Quinn was normal. They didn't say anything to her about it but they went out of their way to let her know that she wasn't exactly welcomed to spend time with them as her sister Frannie and her husband were._

_But that couldn't last._

_Once puberty struck, pretending her penis didn't exist became impossible. So they threw her out._

_She slept in dark alleys, barns and the occasional bush until one day when she witnessed a man trying to force himself on a young girl. She came to the girl's aid but the girl apparently recognized her and started screaming bloody murder. After they threw her out, her family had apparently told everyone in the surrounding neighborhoods about their freak of a youngest daughter and about how depraved she was, going out in the middle of the night to fuck girls and impregnate them._

_When the father of this girl showed up not even ten seconds later, the girl accused Quinn of trying to force herself on the young maiden and rants what had set off the chase._

_Quinn could feel her lungs burn, her legs numb and about to give way beneath her._ Maybe I should just let them catch me, maybe then I can finally end my suffering, _she thought as she came upon a wrought iron gate._

_Her chasers were gaining on her and she pushed the gate open breathlessly, closing it behind her and sprinting down the path, coming to a stop in the shadow of a regal white castle. She turned her head but didn't see any of the people following her and she was almost dying from the cold; her hands and feet hurt from the harsh weather and the remnants of snow slowly freezing upon them, her nose and throat hurt from the wind and her lungs felt as if they had been filled with icicles and her eyes burned from the dryness._

_She looked back at the celestial looking edifice, catching sight of a roaring fire in one of the rooms. She wanted so badly to go inside and ask for refuge from whomever lived there but what if they refused her shelter, or worse: trapped her and gave her away to the mob following her._

_She decided to find a place where she could shelter herself from most of the snowfall without being seen by anyone inside the castle. Looking around the clearing the palace had been built on, she found a couple of crooked trees that leant against each other, making some sort of steeple and protecting the ground beneath it from accumulating snow._

_Tiredly, Quinn made her way towards it but fell on her knees along the way, the exhaustion taking over her body. Slowly, painfully because of the frozen numbness of her joints and extremities, she managed to crawl to the makeshift roof and got under it, curling up in a ball and closing her eyes, begging for rest, praying to a God that seemed to have deserted her._ It would make sense... what kind of father wants some abnormal atrocity such as myself? Maybe the cold will be merciful, maybe the snow will understand my predicament... maybe... just maybe I can finally find peace. _Her eyes slipped shut, and she fell into a fitful sleep._

_She woke up in a sweat but chilled to the bone._

_Her hazel gaze flitted about the place she was in. She found herself in a comfortable bed, covered over with an incredibly soft blanket. Looking about, her eyes fell upon expensive dark wood furniture, bejeweled gold candlesticks and jewelry boxes, big paintings and silky drapes._

_She tried to swallow but her throat was dry and it hurt, her body felt as if it was being crushed under the weight of the moon and she could barely keep her eyes open._ Is this the way I'll die, in an inner storm of fire and ice and under the overwhelming mass of my sin? Is this finally the day when I'll be rid of my curse? _She prayed it was but then the door of the room burst open and a beautiful brunette walked in._

_"Oh, my God." The girl exclaimed and quickly set down the tray she carried and went to aid Quinn. "I didn't expect you to waken until two days from now, maybe three so your body could regain its strength." The girl tenderly brushed the damp locks off of Quinn's scratched up face, caressing her before removing her hand._

_"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" Quinn's voice was nothing more than a whisper, and she felt pathetic for appearing so vulnerable in front of a stranger._

_"I'm Rachel and you're in the King-Queen's castle. One of the maids saw you through a window and moved to open the door but by the time she got there, you were gone. She immediately sent word to the King-Queen and she ordered us to look for you. We found you a couple of steps away from the castle, under a couple of fallen trees. You were shivering and burning up with fever, so we took you inside and cared for you."_

_Quinn tried to sit up but she noticed her state of undress and curled up again in the mattress. "Where are my clothes?" She could feel the dampness of the blankets around her body which just served to emphasize the fact that she had nothing to cover herself with once she got out of the bed._

_"They were very torn up, there was nothing we could do to save them." Rachel looked at the frightened girl in the bed and felt a pang of love and empathy towards her._ What could've happened to this girl to have her this shaken up? If someone hurt her, what sick and twisted motives could they have to warrant the pain of this beautiful creature?

_"Um... listen, I thank you and the owner of this palace from the bottom of my heart for sheltering me, but I don't want to impose on you. You probably have better things to do than nursing a stranger." Quinn dropped her gaze. "If you could hand me back my clothes, I'll be on my way." She tried to will her body to move, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth at the pain that ran up and down her whole body._

_"You can't go anywhere right now, especially in this weather. You're too weak." Rachel pushed her back onto the bed and only then did Quinn notice the blatant nakedness that the brunette shamelessly sported. Hazel orbs dropped again, a fiery blush rising on already burning cheeks._

_"How about you tell me your name? Then you won't be a stranger."_

_"I really don't want to be burden_ I know you probably wouldn't have rescued me had I not been clothed _so if you could please hand me my clothes_ rags _or something I can wear_ to cover up my abnormality_ I'll be out of your hair in no time_ and I can go die with you being the last image I see in my life." _Quinn's eyes filled up with desperate tears, her eyeballs burning from the sudden rush of moisture._ I don't want you to see how I die, cold and alone; you're too beautiful for me to stain your presence with my own, so please hand me something so I can leave.

_"I can't give you anything to wear. The only one that wears any sort of clothing is the maid and she's a lot smaller than you." The brunette could see tears shining just over the edge of the blonde's beautiful eyes._ Why do you want to leave so bad?

_With those words said, Quinn lifted her head and her eyes widened in horror, her lungs filled with a hollow sense of dread. No clothes to wear..._ Dammit, how in the hell am I supposed to leave if I can't have anything to cover my disgrace with? This girl will take one look at me and be disgusted at what she sees. She won't like the fact that she was most likely forced to care for a freak.

_Just at that moment, the door swung open again and in walked a tall brunette woman, her whole aura demanding authority although her tired gray eyes betrayed her age. "Ah, Rachel, I see you've been caring for our guest well." The woman smiled and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips._

_"I've tried my best to nurture her back to full health, my King."_ King? It's a woman. _Quinn dropped her head, from the weariness of the fever and to stop herself from looking at the pair. Her amber pools, though, fell upon the reason why Rachel had called this woman 'King'. From between the woman's legs, an erect penis greeted the young blonde._

She's like me! _"How are you feeling, sweetie?" The woman questioned Quinn, then placed the back of her hand on the blonde's forehead, then her cheeks and neck. "You're still burning up some; you're going to stay and there's to be no discussion about it." The woman shook her head and kissed Quinn on the forehead before claiming Rachel's lips again and telling her, "You're excused from the Harem until further notice, okay? I want you to take care of her." Rachel nodded and the woman grinned before she left, shutting the door behind her._

_"She's like me." Quinn muttered._

_"Yes, so there's nothing for you to worry about. You're nothing I haven't seen before." Rachel assured her._

_"But why does she want me here?"_

_"The King-Queen is nearing her time to pass the Harem onto the next King-Queen; she just needed to find someone that could fill the space. She sees herself in you, in more ways than one; she was also persecuted for being different, she had also been at the very edge of dying when she was rescued by the previous King-Queen and she was also determined to leave the castle so she could submit to the sure death that the winter would bring her." Rachel locked her deep brown eyes with Quinn's hazels. "Just like you."_

_Quinn's fevered brain was still slow to catch up with what the other girl had said. "So, what? She wants me to take her place?"_

_"You're here for a reason. That's what the King-Queen believes and we all trust her."_

_"We all?"_

_"Her Harem." Rachel nodded._

_"And if I become the next King-Queen..."_

_"You'll also get the Harem."_

_Quinn gulped. "I don't think I can do this. I mean... I'm... I'm not...it's just that, um... I-I don't..." She stuttered._

_"You haven't had sex, I know."_

_"You... you do?"_

_"The King-Queen was too when she arrived. That's why I'm here... partly." The brunette spoke as she pulled back Quinn's covers and straddled her hips._

_"What do you mean?" Quinn raked her eyes all over Rachel's tan body upon her own, feeling herself respond to Rachel's naked body on top of hers.._

_"Every new King-Queen gets a personal concubine. It's the one that shares the King's bed, the one that leaves the Harem when the King has to step down and the one that can't refuse when the King wants to make love to her. She's also the one that has the job of temptress."_

_"Temptress?"_

_"This castle is a standing representation of the three worst temptations for many men: greed, alcohol and sex. When travelers end up at our doors, we try to tempt them into submitting to one of the three to see if they deserve a little bit of good fortune. If they fail just one, they get kicked out. But if they touch the Harem... they die. Only the King may touch the concubines."_

_"Why only the King?"_

_"Because the Harem has been hormonally altered to always be ovulating and ready for pregnancy, so we can bear children for our King. These babies we either give up for adoption or we keep them and they can raised here and then choose to stay or leave." Rachel shrugged. "I chose to stay."_

_"So you're my personal concubine?"_

_"That's right."_

_They looked into each other's eyes and slowly started to lean in, their lips almost touching..._

"Quinn?" The blonde opens her eyes and sees the Harem all gathered in her chambers.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little tired, you were almost asleep. If you wish, we can postpone the orgy." Rachel caresses her cheek.

The King-Queen grabs her hand and plants a sensuous kiss on the palm, then the wrist the crook of the elbow, the shoulder, the neck and then the plump lips of the brunette, who responds immediately. They pull apart. "I'm fine, baby."

"Good." Rachel smiles and connects their lips again in an ardent liplock. "I love you." She says in the kiss and Quinn responds in kind, deepening the kiss.

The rest of the Harem watches as Rachel's hand makes its way to Quinn's hard cock and tugs on it, twisting her wrist at the end, drawing a moan out from Quinn's throat. Then Rachel goes to kneel between the King's spread legs and kisses the thick weeping head, wrapping her sensually thick lips around it and sucking harshly.

Quinn groans at the sensation and spreads her legs farther as Rachel slides her mouth down that beautifully thick meat and massages the head with her throat muscles.

The King sees a redhead blur to her left and she turns just in time to catch Sugar's lips in a deep kiss, her tongue snaking inside the girl's parted lips. A dexterous finger on her jawline pulls her from Sugar's mouth and turns her head around, her pink lips meeting Marley's soft ones. A third set of lips are efficiently added, Kitty's tongue meeting Marley's and Quinn's expertly.

The King pulls apart from both girls to let out a low growl when another hand comes into the mix to pay with her nuts, Santana's hot mouth having joined Rachel's on her stiff length, the hand on her nuts fondling them hotly.

A pair of hands grab her head and present her with a pair of breasts which she proceeds to kiss and bite, taking the nipples in her mouth and suckling them, the mere thought of the delicious breast milk a powerful aphrodisiac. She pulls away from those beautiful tits and changes girls, kneading and squeezing the soft round mounds.

Quinn touches Rachel's and Santana's head to get them to stop and she shuffles down so she's laying fully on the bed. Quickly, Brittany jumps up and straddles the King's head, writhing when she feels that hot tongue probing inside her pussy. Rachel is now jacking the dick off while making out with Santana and hitting the Latina's breasts with the turgid member, leaving thick drops of precum all over the raven-haired girl's chest.

The rest of the girls crowd around the King, rubbing, caressing, kissing and licking every single inch of available skin. Kitty and Harmony grab a breast each and rub it against their own, the pebbled nipples bumping together deliciously. Sugar, Tina, Mercedes and Marley are leaving love bites all over Quinn's hard abs while finger-fucking each other, spreading their juices all over the regal blonde's torso.

Brittany rides Quinn's skillful tongue with abandon, the sexed up blonde's hands in Rachel's long tresses as the brunette went back to sucking her dick, the King's nimble fingers and sure hands guiding the petite brunette's mouth on her meat.

Suddenly, Rachel's mouth on her cock is gone but her lower half is being propped up, exposing her asshole.

Rachel's lips resume her attack on The King's gorgeously wet and stiff pole, her hand playing with the heavy balls, fondling them and pressing them tightly against the thick and veiny shaft. Santana's mouth, which had been occupied with Brittany's tits, presses a kiss to Quinn's anus, her tongue darting out to push against the puckered ring of muscle.

The King can feel Brittany is about to cum and so, batters the girl's clit with her tongue, making the blue-eyed blonde explode all over her face, coating her cheeks, lips and chin with her sweet essence.

With one wave of her hand, the girls are off of her and she holds her phallus, slowly intently tugging on herself. Rachel is first, she's always first to be loved by the King. First, last and everything in between.

Rachel goes to her King's side and plants a gentle kiss of clear-coated pink lips, licking off Brittany's taste with her tongue.

She then grabs tightly onto one of the bedposts as Quinn picks her up, her back arching and her legs spreading around Quinn's hips. She teases Rachel's entrance and clit of her big cock, slapping the tight bundle of nerves with her thick head before lining herself with the slippery and small entrance and ramming inside.

Quinn's own frame bends backwards a little bit, the angle she's thrusting into Rachel making it easy to hit the brunette's g-spot. Her balls are slapping dully against Rachel's shapely ass from the strength of her thrusts and Quinn fills her hands with those firm, round cheeks, slapping then roughly and squeezing them as she pushes harder inside her concubine tight cunt.

She grabs one of Rachel's tits and brings it up to her mouth, wrapping her lips around the hardened nub and sucking, coaxing breast milk out of the small slit as Rachel's hands leave the bedpost and bury themselves in choppy blonde locks, keeping her King's mouth on her breast. Quinn's thrusts get harder and faster inside of Rachel and the brunette's hips flex and push with each rough thrust of her lover, bringing them both closer to ecstasy.

With one final push and a loud growl, Quinn sheaths her whole meat inside Rachel's convulsing pussy, rope after rope of thick, heavy and hot seed making its way inside Rachel's womb, already bearing a child for her King.

She pulls out of Rachel and Sugar and Harmony make their way over. This is how they do it every time they call for an orgy. Rachel first, then a couple (rotation between Brittany and Santana, Kitty and Marley and Sugar and Harmony), then either Tina or Mercedes (sometimes together), Rachel again, another couple, Rachel a third time, Tina or Mercedes (whomever didn't go before Rachel's second time), the last couple and Rachel a last time before the orgy is officially over.

Quinn bends Harmony forward and gets closer to her backside, rubbing her hot thickness against the girl's asshole before placing the tip at the girl's cunt and swiftly pushing inside. She waits a second for Sugar to clamber up onto her shoulders and once the cat-like girl's swollen pink pussy is right in front of her mouth, the King takes off, drilling her meat into Harmony's hole and pushing her tongue inside Sugar's cunt.

The blonde moves her head around, bullying the redhead's small nub with her nose as her tongue spears itself inside the silky warmth. Her fingers tighten around Harmony's hips, forcing them back to slam against her own, driving her thick and swollen length deeper inside the girl's hot cavern.

Quinn usually doesn't last long when fucking multiple girls and this is no exception, but she knows what to do. Her teeth clamp down on Sugar's bundle of nerves and sends her spiraling down into a earth-shattering orgasm, her juices squirting all over the hazel-orbed girl's face and neck. One well-placed thrust has Harmony coming around her as well, her walls clamping tightly around the King's shaft and she fills the girl to the brim with her semen, some drops running down the girl's thighs.

She moves Sugar to penetrate her but the redhead shakes her head no and Quinn turns to the other girls.

They all shake their heads.

"We want to watch you love Rachel. She is, after all, your personal concubine and Queen." Mercedes speaks.

"But I called you all here for an orgy, I don't think it's fair that you girls don't get the pleasure I promised you." Quinn doesn't understand.

"Harmony let you love her but that's because she's the only one you hadn't bred with before now. You've loved us all and have given us beautiful children but this was Harmony's first time receiving you inside of her, since she's recently come of age. But we want you to love your wife, because that's what Rachel is. She's your Queen. The woman you'll share your life with." Santana says, grabbing Rachel's hand with one of her own while taking Quinn's with the other one and placing the tiny brunette's hand palm down on top of Quinn's.

The two women look at each other, sparks flying from their deep connection.

The rest of the Harem stands back as the two women move to the King's bed, Rachel laying on it while Quinn is poised above her, her thick and veiny cock throbbing and leaking cum.

Quinn moves her head down and presses an erotic kiss upon Rachel's lips, getting rewarded with a throaty moan and a whimper as she opens her mouth and captures a fleshy bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it gingerly before diving back in and fusing their lips together, their tongues rousing up their foreplay.

The King licks the roof of the brunette's mouth while the shorter woman's tongue invades every nook and cranny of the bottom set of the blonde's teeth. They break for air and Quinn swiftly moves to deposit wet open-mouthed kisses and tender bites all over the beautiful concubine's neck and shoulders. "I want to suck your gorgeous cock, my King." She whispers into Quinn's ear as she keeps on kissing the delectably sun kissed column of flesh.

The King pulls away and stands up, backing up a couple of steps to give Rachel enough space to work with.

The girl falls to her knees in front of the rigid pole and adoringly wraps her hands around it, stroking it slowly, worshipping the aroused mast. "You know, the first time I saw you, I fell irrevocably and completely in love with you." Rachel lets out between kisses to the turgid manhood. "I don't know what it was about you. but something drew me in. Something in me was woken when I saw you, curled up and shivering in that clearing under the collapsed trees, and before I even knew who you were, I had already volunteered myself to be your personal concubine."

"Rachel-" Quinn's words are drowned out by a loud moan that rips through her throat when the brunette nips lightly at the weeping slit of the penis.

"I know you didn't know that we can choose whose concubines we become, but it's usually something akin to fate the one that draws who's to be paired up with who. But I saw you and I immediately knew I had to be yours." Rachel leaves a kitten lick on the fat mushroom cockhead before she takes the whole length down her throat and massages the tip with her throat muscles, smiling when she feels the King's hands buried in her hair and her hips pushing to get more of her cock inside the warmth cavern of her mouth.

She pulls away, a dense strand of saliva connecting her mouth to the gorgeous meat, and licks her swollen red lips. She takes the stiff penis in her hand and pulls it up, tugging on it with the expertise of a longtime lover, and moves her mouth down to engulf the blonde King's heavy ballsack. "I love you because you accepted me without hesitation, I love your cock because it fills me up like no one ever has before, it makes me feel so good and I love your heavy balls because they're full of your cum and they will give me my children." She licks both nuts, nuzzling her nose into the heavy and hanging ballsack, taking in the erotic smell of Quinn's pheromones and sexual desire.

She kisses them one last time before she feels herself getting pulled up and thrown onto the cushioned mattress. Quinn spreads her long and luscious legs roughly and kneels down between them, bending her head down to the brunette's clean shaven, swollen and pretty pink pussy. She uses her long and elegant fingers to spread apart the sopping wet lips and takes a deep breath, her nostrils flaring with each intake. "I love you because you took care of me without knowing anything about me, I love your pussy because it's so responsive to me and my cock, I love your womb because it's where my children will grow and I love your tits because my children will feed from them." She opens her mouth and takes a strong broad lick from the opening of Rachel's saturated vagina to the swollen clitoris, where she wraps her pink lips around and and bullies it out of its hood with the tip of her tongue.

Rachel writhes on the bed, one of her hands long lost in a choppy blonde mane, the other one teasing her pretty dusky nipples, luring out small droplets of breast milk.

The lower half of Quinn's face is now coated with the evidence of Rachel's desire and the blonde licks her lips, her hazel eyes blown out due to her arousal.

She climbs back onto Rachel and lines herself up with the tight cunt of her concubine, her wife, her Queen. She thrusts inside and picks up a medium pace, enough to be pleasurable but still not enough to get them closer to orgasm.

"Quinn, I need you." Rachel snakes her hand to wrap around the back of Quinn's neck and brings their heads close together, their foreheads resting against one another's. "Love me, please. Love me in the way only you know how."

The King gasps then merges her lips with her Queen's and her hips start to pump faster inside of Rachel, her cock getting bigger and thicker with each passing thrust. Rachel's mouth is open and taking big gulps of oxygen, her pussy feeling exquisitely stretched with the growing girth of Quinn's meat.

"Fuck, Quinn! You feel so good, baby, so, so- _good!_" Rachel wraps her arms and legs around Quinn's neck and waist respectively and she whimpers when she feels those succulently hefty testicles slapping rapidly and mightily against the rounded muscle of her ass.

"You feel that, baby? You feel how fat my balls are? They're full of my seed, seed that I will empty inside of your beautiful pussy. You want that, baby? You want me to fill your fertile cunt up with my seed?"

"Yes! Quinn, yes! Please come inside of me!" Rachel screams as she feels wave after wave of delightful bliss take over every nerve ending in her body, her pussy clamping down on Quinn's robust dick, which was still hard inside of her convulsing cunt.

In a practiced move, the blonde rolls them over and now Rachel is straddling her King.

"Ride me, baby. Ride me like you would your stallion."

And she does just that.

The tiny brunette starts slamming herself down on the unyielding spear inside of her, rotating her hips and switching directions and angles with each movement. "You're such a good stallion, I think I might prefer riding you than Luxor." Rachel states, anchoring herself on the King's glorious and diamond hard abs as she arches her back and impales herself harder on the blonde's pole.

"Oh, baby! I'm going to cum, I'm going to explode inside of you! Keep telling me how great a ride I am. How far are you going to ride me? Up the mountains, through the forest, down the valley? How far do you think you can ride me, baby?"

"I can ride you... _ugh, fuck_... up and down Trinity Peak, through Beauté Valley and Dark Oak Woods and back without getting tired."

"Brave words. Think you can take a pounding from this untamed stallion?" Quinn asks as she turns them back over and starts mercilessly hammering her meat inside of Rachel, getting her to orgasm five more times in a row before she loses her rhythm and harshly ruts one last time inside of Rachel, her cock exploding and her seed spilling from her cockhead, swimming through Rachel's vagina and further into the fertile promised land.

They're catching their breath, gazing into each other's eyes and leaving windless kisses upon each other's lips. Finally, Quinn manages to pull out of her lover and she admires the way the brunette's beat up pussy soaks in all her seed, not letting a drop go to waste.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel."

They kiss as they lay down to sleep.

Quinn walks into her chamber to find Rachel fast asleep in her bed, two naked bundles curled up on each side.

The King smiles adoringly; these are three of the most important women in her life. The Harem has already had several more pregnancies, with most of the babies given up for adoption as soon as they had stopped breastfeeding. Now, Brittany was pregnant with a girl while Mercedes was expecting triplets, Santana and Sugar had just come out of a twin pregnancy each and all four babies had stayed in the castle.

Quinn sees one of the little bundles stir and she goes to pick her up.

She cradles the tiny hazel-eyed brunette to her chest, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. She looks at the small penis hanging from her daughter's body and sighs. "You'll take over the Harem once I'm done and I want you to be very careful with your sisters, okay, Spencer?" The baby gurgles and Quinn smiles softly at her, hugging the small girl closer to her body.

Rachel then starts to wake and picks up the other girl, this one a pretty blonde with big brown eyes. "They probably want to eat, baby. Isn't that right, Max? You want to eat don't you? So you can grow big and strong like your mama." She gives her nipple for the baby to suckle on and she looks at Quinn, whose pale strong arms hold the youngest of their daughters. The blonde hands the baby over to the brunette and watches on as she brings the baby's ravenous mouth close to her nipple, where she latches onto happily and starts sucking.

"I love you. And thank you for giving me such a wonderful family, Rach."

"I love you too, my King. Thank you for gifting me these beautiful babies." They share a kiss amongst the hungry suckling of their two children.

* * *

**Fababies... So did anyone actually catch the incestuous relationship before I blatantly put it there? It's logic...**

**Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower...**


End file.
